Une vie normale ?
by yaonne-san
Summary: Un jour Tsuzuki fait le voeux d'avoir une vie normale et devient fleuriste au " Koneko " , Qui a dit vie normale ?
1. Chapitre un : Le voeux

Une vie normale ?  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Yami no matsuei et Weiss Kreuz  
  
Genre : Surnaturel , yaoi , cross-over et peut être même du occ .  
  
Rating : P-G , peut être P-G13  
  
Disclamer : Tapant du pieds pourquoi ces bishonens ne sont pas à moi ?  
  
Résumé : Un jour Tsuzuki fait le voeux d'avoir une vie normale un temps et envie les fleuristes du Koneko .  
  
Chapitre un : Le voeux  
  
" -Laissez-moi !" , supplia une jeune fille de dix sept ans aux deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle . Le plus grand avaient les cheveux noirs et dans ses beaux yeux améthyste on pouvait y lire de la culpabilité . L'autre qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans avait les cheveux blond et les yeux verts . Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui répondit à la fille aux cheveux de feux .  
  
"- Navré mais ta place n'est plus sur terre , tu aurais dû mourir il y déjà de cela une semaine !  
  
- Je vous en prie ! Laissez moi encore un peu avec lui ! Si je meure il se retrouvera tout seul !"  
  
Ses yeux bleus furent inondé de larme , non elle ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère tout seul , elle était l'unique famille qui lui restait .  
  
"- Désolé , reprit le blond , nous sommes des shinigami et nous avons reçu l'ordre de te ramener avec nous ! Se tournant vers son camarade , n'est-ce pas Tsuzuki ?  
  
- Oui Hisoka , fit tristement l'aîné .Tu dois nous suivre Nayami ."  
  
La dénommée Nayami les regarda furieusement et commença à les insulté.  
  
"- Vous n'êtes que des assassins ! Des sans coeur !  
  
- Tout ce que diras ne changeras rien ! Rétorqua Hisoka , ton heure est venue à point c'est tout !"  
  
Tsuzuki quant à lui détourna les yeux , un assassin voilà ce qu'il était ! Son partenaire ressentant son trouble le rappela à l'ordre .  
  
"-TSUZUKI! Elle devrais déjà être morte alors cesse de t'en vouloir . Ecoute , fit il plus doucement , je me charge de ramené son âme seul si tu veux ."  
  
Asato hocha de la tête , il ne se sentait pas le courage de finir sa mission et tant pis pour la prime !  
  
Après qu'Hisoka soit parti avec la jeune fille , il se mit à déambuler dans les rues puis prit d'une envie subite s'envola pour Tokyo . Il avait besoin de se plonger dans la foule , de sentir leur présence et surtout d'être loin de Kyushu .  
  
Arrivé à destination il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha au hasard . Il ne savait pas quoi faire lorsqu'il tomba sur une scène assez cocasse . Tout un attroupement de jeune filles se bousculaient devant un magasin de fleur le "Koneko".  
  
"-Oh! Je vais voir Omi-chan ! , fit une jeune fille .  
  
- Aya est de plus en plus beau .  
  
- Moi je préfère Yotan ! Il est vraiment chaud!  
  
- Oui mais il ne s'intéresse pas aux mineures dommage .  
  
- Et Ken ! Il est si beau quand il souris ."  
  
Tsuzuki sourit gentiment devant les propos de ces demoiselles puis sans savoir pourquoi se mit à envier ces fleuristes . Comme il aimerait être comme eux et non un shinigami . Quelqu'un entendit son souhait ( déciderai de qui plus tard ) et l'exauça .  
  
Et voilà que Tsuzuki se trouvait face à un rouquin aux yeux violet qui avait une longue boucle à son oreille gauche .  
  
"-Votre nom ! fit il d'un ton sec .  
  
- Nani ? Répondit bêtement Tsuzuki complètement déboussolé .  
  
- Vous venez postulez pour un emploie chez nous non ? Dépêchez vous on est débordé et je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
  
- Voyons Aya , Fit un grand blond , sois plus aimable où tu vas lui faire peur .  
  
- Ferme là et occupe toi plutôt des clientes Kudo .  
  
- Yohji a raison Aya , remarqua un autre blond mais plus jeune .  
  
- Pardon Omi .  
  
- C'est pas juste , t'es aimable seulement avec Omi , je suis trèèèèèèès jaloux du chibi moi .  
  
- Kudo ! Firent en même temps Omi et Aya ."  
  
Le Shinigami s'amusa de cette petite dispute , ce Omi et cet Aya ressemblaient beaucoup à Hisoka , Aya par sa froideur et Omi parce qu'il détestait les petits surnoms . La dispute fut interrompus par le bruit d'une moto .  
  
"-Ca doit être Ken qui rentre ", fit Omi .  
  
Quelques instant plus tard un grand brun aux yeux chocolat entra dans le magasin le sourire aux lèvres .  
  
"-Ohayo !  
  
- Ohayo Kenken ! Répondit Yohji .  
  
- Ohayo Ken-kun , fit quant à lui Omi .  
  
-Hn ."  
  
Ken secoua la tête , pourquoi Aya était il aussi froid ?  
  
"- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le brun en pointant son doigt vers la direction de Tsuzuki .  
  
- Comme tu le sais , expliqua le plus jeune , en ce moment on est débordé et on cherche de l'aide ."  
  
Son ami fronça les sourcils , il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient abordé ce sujet mais peut être avait il seulement oublié ? Oui c'était sûrement ça !  
  
"- Ah ok ! Et bien bonjours , je me présente je suis Ken Hidaka .  
  
- Asato Tsuzuki , lui répondit gentiment le shinigami .  
  
- Age ? Demanda froidement le rouquin .  
  
- J'ai vingt six ans .  
  
- Mince , fit Yohji , j'ai trois ans de moins que lui et je fais plus vieux !  
  
- On se passera de tes commentaires !  
  
- Très bien Aya sama ."  
  
Aya le fusilla du regard , c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait l'énervé . Un moment il hésita entre tuer le blond où s'occuper du nouveau pour enfin choisir le seconde option . Le concerné d'ailleurs se demandait ce qui avait put se passer , il y a quelques minutes il devait escorter une âme et maintenant voilà qu'il allait devenir fleuriste qui plus est il sentait bien qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami .  
  
"-Très bien vous êtes engagé !"  
  
Tsuzuki sourit , il allait enfin avoir une vie normale .  
  
µµµµµµµ Enma-choµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka était très inquiet , dès qu'il avait terminé la mission on l'avait fait demander pour lui annoncé que désormais il allait travailler seul . Hisoka leur avait demander pourquoi il ne ferait plus équipe avec Tsuzuki , on lui a alors répondit qu'il n'avait jamais exister de Shinigami prénommé Tsuzuki .  
  
Le jeune garçon fut tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention où il marchait et bouscula un homme aux long cheveux blond et aux yeux couleur miel .  
  
"- Hisoka , fit il , tu pourrais faire attention !  
  
-Gomen Watari .  
  
- Tsuzuki n'est pas avec toi ? "  
  
Hisoka reprit espoir , Watari se souvenait du brun.  
  
"-Alors tu sais qui est Tsuzuki ?  
  
- Bien sûr quelle question . Toi tu es allé boire avec lui pas vrai ? Plus ça va est plus il te corromps !  
  
- PAS DU TOUT ! Protesta violemment Hisoka . C'est juste que la plupart ici semble l'avoir complètement oublié .  
  
- C'est très étrange , allons parler à Tatsumi-san , il se trouve à la bibliothèque ."  
  
Les deux shinigami se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque de l'Enma-cho où travaillaient les frères Gushoshin .  
  
"-Ohayo ! Saluèrent les deux oiseaux .  
  
- Ohayo ! Tatsumi-san est là ?  
  
- Oui Hisoka !"  
  
A ce moment là un grand brun avec des lunettes fit son apparition .  
  
" - Watari !Kurosaki ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ? Tsuzuki n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
-Tsuzuki ? s'étonnèrent les Gushoshin , Qui est-ce ? "  
  
Tatsumi les regarda avec les yeux ronds .  
  
"- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit le shinigami .  
  
- Vous savez bien que mon frère et moi ne plaisantons jamais , avec l'âge vous devenez gâteux , ripostèrent les responsables de la bibliothèque vexés . Maintenant excusez nous nous avons du travail ."  
  
Tatsumi ahuris se laissa entraîner par les deux blond , une fois dehors Hisoka expliqua la situation au comptable .  
  
"- Il semblerait qu'à part nous trois personne ne se souvient de Tsuzuki .  
  
- Pas même Konoé ? Demanda le brun .  
  
- Et bien je ne sais pas , il est en ce moment chez le comte et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon arrivé .  
  
- Tu sais où est Tsuzuki ?  
  
- Pas la moindre idée . Je ne ressens sa présence nulle part , comme si une force mystérieuse bloqué mon empathie du moins en ce qui le concerne .  
  
- Peut être que c'est cette même force qui a fait effacé de la mémoire Tsuzuki ici , suggéra Watari .  
  
- Alors pourquoi cela ne nous a pas affecté ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Tatsumi-san .  
  
- Comment allons nous faire pour le retrouver ? Questionna Hisoka .  
  
- Je vais envoyer mes ombres à sa recherche , vous deux essayer de trouver des éléments qui pourraient expliquer sa disparition .  
  
- Très bien !"Firent les deux autres en même temps .  
  
Une fois les deux plus jeunes parti Tatsumi s'adossa au mur et se laissa aller , " Où peux tu bien être Asato ? "  
  
A suivre .  
  
Cette fic mérite t'elle d'être continué où pas ? J'attend votre avis ! Please ! Please ! Please ! 


	2. Chapitre deux : Cohabitation

Une vie normale ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onna Heera : contente que cela te plaise , et merci pour tes encouragements .  
  
Selann Yui : A tes ordres !  
  
Kaory : Merci ,merci , merci et bonne lecture .  
  
Yuyu-Chan : Moi vouloir la mort d'une lectrice , mais nooooooonnnnnnnnn ! En tout cas merci de me suivre et de m'encourager .  
  
A toute gros bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre deux : Cohabitation  
  
Pour Tsuzuki la journée au Koneko se passa comme dans un rêve . Travailler dans un magasin de fleur , sourire aux jolies filles , que demandez de plus ? Secrètement il espéra que cela ne se finisse jamais . Aya regarda amusé leur nouveau employé , pour l'instant il avait l'air heureux d'être entouré par de si jolie demoiselle mais il n'avait encore rien vue , il était presque trois heures et bientôt se rueront dans leur magasin des adolescentes en furie . Il commença à compter .  
  
" 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 , 0"  
  
A peine était il arrivé à zéros que le magasin fut empli de jeune fille en fleurs .  
  
" -Aya ! Aya ! , fit une jeune fille .  
  
-Ken-kun .  
  
- Oh regardez un nouveau fleuriste !  
  
- Oh ce qu'il est beau ! "  
  
Aussitôt elles se précipitèrent autours de Tsuzuki au point de l'étouffait . Mais à la surprises des quatre autres il n'en paraissait pas gêner bien au contraire .  
  
"- Voyons ! Voyons ! Mesdemoiselles calmez vous! Il y en aura pour tout le monde ! Laissez moi votre numéros de té....  
  
- Tsuzuki ! Cria Aya , qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"  
  
Pendant un moment le shinigami oublia l'endroit où il se trouvait .  
  
"-Gomen Hisoka ! Ne te fâche pas ! "  
  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis Aya !  
  
- Pardon , un lapsus de ma part !"  
  
Le brun était embarrassé , il avait l'habitude de se faire disputer par son partenaire et son nom lui avait échappé . Au souvenir de l'empathe Asato se demanda si les autres ne seraient pas inquiet de sa soudaine disparition . Bah ! ils pourront toujours le retrouver grâce aux pouvoirs du petit . Sans plus se soucier de rien il retourna vers ses clientes .  
  
"-Ouf ! Fit Ken en fermant le rideau du magasin , aujourd'hui elles étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitudes .  
  
- Allons Kenken , tu ne vas pas te plaindre . Pour ma part être entouré de jeunes et jolies filles est sans contexte le paradis sur terre .  
  
- Navré Yohji mais pas pour moi , lui répondit sibérian .  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est fatiguant , rajouta Omi .  
  
- Hn ! répliqua Aya .  
  
- Alors ça c'est le numéros de Yuko , chantonna Tsuzuki , voilà celui de Yumi et ...  
  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Omi .  
  
- Je classe tout les numéros de téléphone que ces jolies filles m'ont donné .  
  
- Mais ... Mais elles sont mineures !  
  
- Oui certaine .  
  
- Même moi je ne sors pas avec des mineures , s'exclama le play boy du groupe ."  
  
Le brun le regarda perplexe , sortir ? Qui parlait de sortir ?  
  
"- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? elles m'ont demandé ce que j'aimais manger le plus puis m'ont donné leur numéros pour leur dire quand je passerais goûter à leur cuisine ."  
  
Tous eurent une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête .  
  
"- Yuriko m'a promis une tarte meringué , Saeko de me faire une tarte aux pommes , les tartes aux pommes sont mes préférées . J'aurais aussi droit à des tas de confiseries et ...  
  
- Stop , fit le rouquin , on a pigé ! Maintenant rentre chez toi on se reverra demain ! "  
  
Mais le grand brun resta sur place sans bougé . Chez lui ? Mais justement il ne pouvait pas y retourner . D'ailleurs depuis le temps qu'il était parti Hisoka aurait dû se faire du soucis et partir à sa recherche . Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il le cherchait au moins ?  
  
Peu... Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus de lui . Et Tatsumi ? Durant la journée il avait été trop occupé pour se poser des questions , ne se demandant pas pourquoi on ne venait pas le ramener , profitant juste d'une journée où il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre .  
  
Voyant que Tsuzuki ne se décidait pas à partir Aya le secoua légèrement .  
  
"- Il est temps de rentrer !  
  
- Je ... je ne peux pas , murmura son interlocuteur .  
  
- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ."  
  
Le brun avait l'air si misérable qu'Omi ne put pas s'empêcher de s'en mêler.  
  
"- Et s'il venait vivre avec nous ? "  
  
Aya manqua de s'étouffer devant la proposition du benjamin du groupe .  
  
"- Excellente idée , fit Ken avec le sourire , et ainsi on sera sûr qu'il ne sera jamais en retard .  
  
- Venez vous deux ! Gronda leur leader , j'ai à vous parler !"  
  
Les deux plus jeunes le suivirent donc en se demandant pourquoi il était aussi en colère .  
  
Une fois à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes Abyssian leur hurla dessus .  
  
"-NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUOI A LA PLACE DU CERVEAUX ? "  
  
Ken et Omi se regardèrent interloqué devant cet éclat de voix .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Aya-Kun ?  
  
- Omi , qu'est ce qu'on est ?  
  
- Des weiss ! Des assassins !  
  
-Tout juste ! Et Asato Tsuzuki qu'est-ce qu'il est ?  
  
- Notre nouvel employé .  
  
- C'est ça ! Ecoute Omi je sais que ta proposition partait d'un bon sentiment mais il ne peut pas vivre avec nous , il risquerait de tout découvrir .  
  
- Mais il n'a nul part où aller . Et si on fait bien attention il ne découvrira rien . S'il te plaît !  
  
- Il a raison Aya , rajouta Ken , un beau geste ."  
  
Le rouquin alla dire non lorsque ses yeux violets rencontrèrent ceux de chocolats . Il soupira intérieurement , quand était il devenu aussi faible ?  
  
"- Vous avez gagné ! Il peut rester , il faut juste éviter que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de Manx .  
  
- Merci Aya ! Tu es le meilleur !"Crièrent simultanément les deux autres .  
  
Le discussion finie ils allèrent rejoindre Yohji et Asato qui était en pleine discussion .  
  
"- Le magasin ouvre à neuf heures ! Fit Asato , mais c'est vraiment tôt !  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire , Aya est un vrai esclavagiste !  
  
- Qui est un esclavagiste ?"  
  
Les deux plus âgés se retournèrent .  
  
"- Oh Aya ! Alors ?  
  
- Il peut rester .  
  
- C'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour vous remercier je vais faire ma plus grande spécialité , vous m'en direz des nouvelles !  
  
- Tu cuisines ? Demanda Ken intrigué .  
  
- Oui ."  
  
Tout les cinq entrèrent à l'intérieur , quatre d'entre eux se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµ Enma-Cho µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Tatsumi était vraiment inquiet , la nuit était tombé et toujours pas de nouvelle du Shinigami . Il avait envoyé ses ombres partout sans aucun résultat . Le pire c'est que Konoé ne paraissait pas vouloir rentrer et avec touts ses responsabilités il lui était impossible de se rendre chez monsieur le comte . Il était sur le point de retourner dans ses comptes lorsque Watari et Hisoka firent leur apparition . Devant leur mines dépités Tatsumi su tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé .  
  
"- Tatsumi-san , fit Hisoka , nous n'avons trouvé aucune réponse à la disparition de Tsuzuki , il n'existe même plus dans les archives ."  
  
Le plus vieux le regarda sans le voir , tout tournait autours de lui . Non ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre , il allait tout faire pour le retrouver !  
  
Hisoka senti bien la tristesse émanant du shinigami et pour sa part il culpabilisé .  
  
"- Tout est de ma faute , dit le plus jeune , si je ne l'avait pas laissé seul ...  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute chibi , répondit Watari .  
  
- Mais connaissant son habitude à se trouver dans des problèmes pas possible j'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois . Il est si négligé , ahuris ...  
  
- Hisoka , le réprimanda Tatsumi .  
  
- Navré l'habitude .  
  
- Et s'il avait été enlevé suggéra Watari .  
  
- Tu penses que Muraki l'aurait ...  
  
-NON ! Hurla le plus vieux .  
  
- Navré mais il faut envisagé toutes les possibilités .  
  
- Je sais ", souffla le comptable .  
  
Sans rien rajouter il quitta les deux autres , il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit aussi faible.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Les quatre weiss se concertèrent du regard devant le plat qu'avait préparer Tsuzuki . Il leur avait dit que c'était du riz au curry , mais cela n'en avait ni l'apparence ni l'odeur et encore moins le goût .  
  
"-Asato-Kun ! Fit Omi , on peut savoir ce que tu as mis là dedans .  
  
-Hm! Hm! C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? Affirma le brun fière de lui , c'est une de mes recettes secrètes , le riz au curry à la Tsuzuki .  
  
- C'est à vomir ! Répondit Aya .Tu veux nous tuer c'est ça ? "  
  
Les trois autres le fixèrent avec un air désapprobateur . C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très bon mais il y a d'autres façon de le dire . Etrangement cela ne semblait pas affecté le cuisinier .  
  
"-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Tout le monde me dit que je cuisine très bien même Tatsumi et pourtant il est très difficile .  
  
- Qui est Tatsumi ?" Interrogea Yohji .  
  
Le shinigami garda le silence un moment , c'est vrai qui était Tatsumi pour lui ? Un collègue ? Un ami ? Ou un amant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour le comptable ? Il avait été partenaire un moment mais du jour au lendemain il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire équipe avec lui et même s'il comprenait un peu mieux ses raisons la douleur était toujours aussi vivace .  
  
"- Alors ! Insista le jeune homme .  
  
- Quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup .  
  
- Tu as de la famille ? Demanda Ken .  
  
- Hm ! Non , je ... plus personne de mon sang n'est encore en vie . Je suis fatigué est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me montrer où je vais dormir ?  
  
- sûr ! Fit Hidaka , suis moi ."  
  
Après que les deux bruns aient disparus du champ de vision des trois autres la conversation reprit bon train .  
  
"- Le pauvre , il n'a plus aucune famille .  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Omi , au moins il n'est pas seul , il a l'air d'avoir des amis. Cet Hisoka et ce Tatsumi .  
  
- Kudô a raison , bon il est temps d'aller se coucher .  
  
- Bonne nuit Aya-Kun .  
  
- Bonne nuit Omi ."  
  
Mais une fois là haut il n'alla pas tout de suite dans sa chambre , se dirigeant plutôt vers celle de Ken où ce dernier discutait avec le nouveau venu .  
  
"- Alors tu vois tu vas dormir dans ma chambre , j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Non ! Non ! Dis je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Bien sur !  
  
- Tu sais pourquoi Aya semble si froid ?"  
  
Ken se rembrunit .  
  
"- Ecoute Asato , je ne peux rien te dire navré .  
  
- Désolé , je sais que je suis indiscret , j'ai la fâcheuse manie de m'occuper des affaires des autres gomen . Au fait ta chambre est super , et je vois que tu es un passionné de foot .  
  
- Oui c'est vrai . Et toi par quoi es-tu passionné ? Demanda Ken pour changer de sujet .  
  
- Les pâtisseries , en ce moment je vis une grande histoire d'amour avec les tartes aux pommes ."  
  
Ken eut un rire cristallin qui fit frissonner l'échine d'Aya .  
  
"- Asato ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je peux moi aussi te poser une question ?  
  
- Hai .  
  
- Pourquoi portes tu ta montre à ton poignet droit ?  
  
- Je ... Je...  
  
- Oublie ma question , elle était indiscrète , il est temps de dormir . Bonne nuit Asato-kun  
  
- Bonne nuit Ken-kun ."  
  
Une fois la lumière éteinte Aya pris la direction de sa chambre mais sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sachant que quelqu'un dormait dans la même chambre que Ken et que ce quelqu'un avait un visage des plus attirant .Et non il n'était pas jaloux !  
  
A suivre .  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez et je continuerais . 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Beuverie avec Yotan

Une vie normale ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Selann Yui : Et bien comme tu le vois , je la continue et rassure toi je n'ai pas oublié les autres .  
  
Gojô : Pour mon plus grand malheur èwé  
  
Audrey : Heureuse que tu la trouve Kawai , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre trois : Beuverie avec Yotan  
  
Aya était fou de rage , cela faisait presque une heure que le "Koneko" était ouvert et leur nouvel employé qui soit dit en passant vivait depuis hier soir avec eux trouvait le moyen d'être en retard . Le rouquin se tourna vers Ken les yeux brillant de colère .  
  
"-Hidaka ! Va me réveiller cet abruti !  
  
-Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ? Rétorqua le brun .  
  
-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il partage ta chambre , obéis !"  
  
L'ex Footballeur soupira , il ne pouvait pas lui demander plus gentiment ?  
  
Faisant mauvaise fortune bon coeur il monta courageusement dans sa chambre pour sortir Tsuzuki de son sommeil . En entrant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , Tsuzuki semblait s'être battu contre les couvertures et il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant . Ken s'approcha doucement de lui et le secoua légèrement .  
  
"-Réveilles toi , il est temps d'aller au travail .  
  
-Hm ! Encore cinq petites minutes Hisoka .  
  
-Navré ce n'est pas Hisoka mais Ken ."  
  
A ces mots le shinigami ouvrit complètement ses yeux .  
  
"-Go...Gomen , fit Tsuzuki .  
  
-Ca ne fait rien , dépêche toi de te préparer Aya est fou de rage , il aime la ponctualité ."  
  
Oui , pensa en lui même le shinigami , comme Hisoka et Tatsumi .  
  
Ken sorti , le laissant se changer et dix minutes plus tard tout deux allèrent aux magasin .  
  
"-Mais Ken-kun , protesta l'autre brun , je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner et j'ai faimmmmmmmmmmm !  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller à temps , fit Aya d'une voix dure , tant pis tu sauteras ce repas .  
  
-Mais j'ai si faim , pleurnicha Asato en retour , je vais mourir d'inanition.  
  
-Il fallait y pense plus tôt baka .  
  
-Ouinnnn ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! Pourquoi es tu aussi méchant avec moi Aya ?"  
  
Ce dernier rougissait de honte , toutes leur clientes étaient en train de les dévisager , ce baka était en train de le faire passer pour un tortionnaire .  
  
"-Ca va ! Ca va ! J'ai compris , tu peux aller prendre ton petit déjeuner ."  
  
Le brun sautilla de joie .  
  
"-Petit déjeuner ! Petit déjeuner ! Petit déjeuner !"  
  
Et il se précipita à la cuisine .  
  
"-Aya .  
  
-Oui Omi ?  
  
-Tu crois que c'est prudent de le laissez seul dans la cuisine ?  
  
-K'so !"  
  
Et à son tour le rouquin courut en direction de la cuisine mais il était déjà trop tard , un grand boum retentit . L'estomac du weiss se noua , Kami-sama , qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Prudemment il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine et vis les dégâts , les restes de leur grille pain et des oeufs gisant par terre .  
  
"-TSUZUKI ! Hurla Aya .  
  
-Gomen nasai ! Gomen nasai ! Fit le brun en pleurant .  
  
-TU VAS ME RANGER CE FOUTOIR IMMEDIATEMENT !"  
  
Et devant la surveillance du rouquin le brun se mit au travail , une fois chose faite il leva timidement le nez .  
  
"-Et...Et pour le petit déjeuner , j'ai faim moi !  
  
-Tu en sera privé , comme de déjeuner .  
  
-Mais...Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès .  
  
-Ce qui est dit est dit ! Viens maintenant tu as du travail !"  
  
Tsuzuki ravala ses larme , il aimait beaucoup les fleurs et en plus allait être entouré de jolie fille même si en vérité ce n'était pas une fille qui faisait battre son coeur .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµEnma-choµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
De son côté Tatsumi déprimé , Tsuzuki lui manquait de plus en plus et toutes ses recherches n'avaient pas abouties , même ses ombres ont été inefficaces .  
  
Watari et Hisoka était de plus en plus inquiet sur l'état du comptable .  
  
"-A ton avis Hisoka qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
  
-Le mieux serait d'attendre le retour du chef , avec un peu de chance il se souviendra de Tsuzuki .  
  
-Oui , j'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt car si ça continu Tatsumi va nous faire une dépression ."  
  
Le plus jeune était du même avis .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Tsuzuki avec un grand sourire salua leur dernière cliente . Finalement ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise journée , Aya ne l'avait pas laisser prendre de déjeuner mais les clientes lui avaient apporté toutes sortes de pâtisseries et de viennoiserie , il s'était régalé .  
  
"-Asato ?  
  
-Oui Yohji ?  
  
-Et si maintenant on laissait les petits se couchaient et qu'on allait faire des jeux de grand !"  
  
Le brun fronça les yeux , il ne comprenait pas .  
  
"-Faire la tournée des bars et peut être aussi jouer les bourreaux des coeur.  
  
-Tu as dit tourné des bar ? Fit le shinigami les yeux pleins d'étoile . Je pourrais prendre du saké ? C'est mon alcool préféré !  
  
-Bien sûr ! Bon Aya , KenKen , chibi , on vous laisse , ne vous couchez pas trop tard ,"fit le blond .  
  
Mais avant que ses camarades ne lui rétorques quoique ce soit , il s'empara de la main de Tsuzuki et montèrent en voiture .  
  
Ils roulèrent une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une boîte de nuit . L'endroit était bondé mais curieusement il n'y avait aucune fille .  
  
"-Shit ! Fit le weiss .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?  
  
-C'est une boîte de nuit gay !  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Et alors ? Et alors ? Pas une seule créature de rêve à l'horizon ! On ferait bien mieux de s'en aller .  
  
-Mais , protesta le shinigami , cet endroit n'a l'air pas trop mal , restons un peu d'accord ?  
  
-Si tu veux , soupira son interlocuteur , et puis la musique est bonne ."  
  
Les deux hommes mirent donc leur vestes dans les vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers le bar , Yohji commanda un bourbon et Tsuzuki du saké . Au deuxième verres le brun commença déjà à partir mais le blond ne s'en rendit pas compte .  
  
"-Attends moi Asato , il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ."  
  
A peine le laissa t'il seul que le brun se fit aborder par un homme d'environ trente cinq ans aux cheveux et yeux noir .  
  
"-Bonsoir , fit l'inconnu , tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant .  
  
-Oui ",répondit Tsuzuki avec une faible voix .  
  
L'homme constant dans quel était il se trouvait eu un petit sourire , hm peut être que cela sera plus facile qu'il ne le pensait .  
  
"-Tu n'as pas chaud dis moi ? On étouffe ici !  
  
-C'est vrai , dit Tsuzuki en déboutonnant sa chemise , je meure de chaud .  
  
-Suis moi , tu seras mieux dehors ."  
  
L'homme le prit par le bras et le conduisit à l'extérieur . A ce moment le weiss revint au bar et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Asato.  
  
"-Excusez moi , fit il au barman , vous savez où mon ami est parti ?  
  
- Il est aller dehors avec un autre mec , un petit conseil en passant ne le faites plus boire votre ami ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool d'ailleurs je crois que celui qui est avec lui l'a parfaitement remarqué ."  
  
Le blond pâlit puis se reprenant se précipita dehors et chercha cinq bonne minute le brun qu'il trouva finalement dans une ruelle avec un autre homme.  
  
Tsuzuki avait les yeux vitreux ne semblant pas savoir où il était et n'avait même pas conscience qu'on déboutonnait complètement sa chemise .  
  
L'autre en profita pour lui embrasser le coup , sa bouche descendant toujours plus bas et ses mains lui caressant le bassin .  
  
En voyant ça le sang de Yohji ne fit qu'un tour et se précipita vers eux puis assomma l'agresseur de Tsuzuki . Une fois s'être assuré qu'il l'avait mis KO il se retourna vers le shinigami et le gifla qui le fit reprendre conscience .  
  
"-ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ! SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ETE LA CE TYPE T'AURAIS ...T'AURAIS ..."  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase Tsuzuki venait de fondre en larme .  
  
"-Pardon ! Pardon ! Gémit le brun , s'il te plaît ne soit pas fâché contre moi , pardon , pardon ."  
  
Pour toute réponse le blond le prit dans ses bras .  
  
"-C'est à moi de m'excuser , jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seul et j'aurais dû voir que tu ne supporte pas l'alcool .  
  
-Ca...ça veut dire que tu n'es plus en colère .  
  
-Non , je ne suis plus en colère , viens maintenant rentrons ."  
  
Il le soutena jusqu'à la voiture et une fois à l'interieure Tsuzuki s'endormit aussitôt .  
  
Une fois arrivé devant la maison ils furent reçu par le regard interrogateur d'Aya .  
  
"-Vous rentrez tôt ?  
  
-Il semblerait qu'Asato soit comme notre KenKen , il ne supporte pas l'alcool ."  
  
En disant cela il prit Tsuzuki dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas déranger son sommeil .  
  
"-Incroyable , fit le blond .  
  
-Qui a t'il ?  
  
-Il mange comme quatre et ne pèse presque rien , il faudra que je lui demande conseil .  
  
-emmène le dans la chambre mais fait attention de ne pas réveiller Ken .  
  
-On s'inquiète pour son amour ? Fit Yohji d'un ton taquin .  
  
-URUSAI ! Il est juste d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il manque de sommeil !"  
  
Le plus âgé sourit , puis monta avec son fardeau jusqu'à la chambre du brun .  
  
Soudain il se tendit , Tsuzuki était en train de murmurer dans son sommeil.  
  
"Non , s'il te plaît Tatsumi ne me laisse pas , je ne veux plus être seul , je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes ."  
  
Le weiss le regarda attendris , le pauvre sûrement un chagrin d'amour , cela voudrait dire qu'il aime les hommes ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
S'il vous plaît dites moi si vous voulez que je continue ou si c'est un déchet , merci d'avance . 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un dimanche chez les Weiss ...

Une vie normale ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Yuyu-Chan : Je sais pas peut être parce que personne ne peut lui résister .  
  
Et non je ne vais pas le caser avec Yohji mais par contre avec Tatsumi...  
  
Gomen , j'aime ce couple ne me tues pas , en tout cas merci pour la review.  
  
Babel121 : Contente que cette fic te plaise , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Gayana : merchiiiiiiiiiiii ! ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et pour répondre à ta question oui c'est une faute de frappe éwè  
  
Audrey merci pour ton mail et ne casse surtout pas ton ordi -w-,,  
  
A vous tous merci pour vos encouragements , gros bisous et bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre quatre : Un dimanche chez les Weiss .( Partie 1)  
  
Le lendemain de sa soirée avec Yohji Tsuzuki se réveilla avec une migraine carabiné et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler . Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et se leva mais lorsqu'il jeta un oeil à sa montre vit qu'il était dix heures .  
  
"K'so , pensa le brun , cette fois je suis vraiment en retard ."  
  
Il se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche et de se changer , mais lorsqu'il descendit Tsuzuki vit tout le monde dans le salon , Omi sur son ordinateur, Aya en train de lire , Yohji feuilletant un play-boy et Ken regardant un match de foot .  
  
"-Mais , fit Tsuzuki , personne ne surveille le magasin ?  
  
-C'est dimanche , expliqua Yohji , c'est fermé .  
  
-Ah !  
  
-Bon j'y vais , dit Aya en fermant son livre .  
  
- Où ça ? demanda le shinigami curieux.  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas ."  
  
Et sans dire un mot de plus il quitta la maison , il allait monter dans sa voiture lorsque Tsuzuki le rejoignit.  
  
"-Je peux venir avec toi ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Où tu vas ?  
  
-Voir ma soeur .  
  
-Tu as une soeur ? Je peux aller la voir avec toi ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Onegai .  
  
-Non .  
  
-Si .  
  
-Non .  
  
-Si.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Si , K'so !"  
  
Le brun monta dans la voiture avec un large sourire devant le regard furieux du rouquin . Non seulement il avait agit comme un gamin mais en plus il s'était fait avoir .  
  
Aya aurait put faire mauvaise fortune bon coeur si son compagnon n'était pas aussi bavard .  
  
"-Et après on pourra aller dans un salon de thé ? Je prendrai bien une tarte aux pommes , et aussi un thé aux algues et ...  
  
-Urusai ! Tu me donne mal à la tête baka .  
  
-Gomen ."  
  
Le rouquin le fixa perplexe , si cela avait été Ken il lui aurait reproché son sale caractère .  
  
Mais bon il avait la paix .  
  
"-Et le thé à l'orange...."  
  
Il avait parlé trop vite , et cela dura jusqu'à l'arrivé à l'hôpital où brusquement régna un silence total .  
  
"-Pour...Pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda Tsuzuki .  
  
-Pour voir ma soeur .  
  
-Elle est malade ?  
  
-Elle est dans le coma , aller viens maintenant !"  
  
Mais bizarrement le plus âgé ne semblait pas vouloir quitté la voiture .  
  
Aya impatient le tira par le bras et le força à entrer .  
  
Tsuzuki était vraiment mal à l'aise , il détestait les hôpitaux, pour lui c'était synonyme de mort . Un endroit que personne ne quittait sauf les pieds devant .  
  
"-Je...Je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur , fit Tsuzuki d'un ton bas .  
  
-Tu as insisté pour venir alors tu viens !"  
  
Le brun n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur .  
  
Dès qu'ils entrèrent l'expression du Weiss s'adoucit , devenant presque tendre .  
  
"-Ohayo Aya-chan .  
  
-Aya ? Vous avez le même prénom ?  
  
-Non , j'ai pris son prénom après son accident .  
  
-Et c'est quoi le tien ?  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas , Aya suffit ."  
  
Tsuzuki haussa les épaules , il avait l'habitude des sales caractères avec Hisoka . ( Enma -cho Hisoka éternua .)  
  
Le shinigami regarda d'un air attendri le rouquin embrassait le front de sa petite soeur .  
  
"-C'est ma faute , dit Aya , c'est à cause de moi si elle est dans le coma , je n'ai rien put faire .  
  
-Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais ...  
  
-Tu ne comprends rien du tout , hurla presque le rouquin , rien du tout !"  
  
Le shinigami ferma les yeux , oh si il comprenait .  
  
µµµµµµFlash back µµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans était effrayé , dans ses yeux améthyste on pouvait y lire le désarrois le plus total , tout autours de lui et de sa soeur était regroupé le village entier .  
  
Sa grande soeur s'était mise devant lui pour le protégé , et pour essayer de discuter .  
  
"-Pitié , dit elle , ce n'est qu'un enfant laissez le tranquille .  
  
-Tais toi femme ! Fit un homme du village , ce n'est pas un enfant mais un démon .A cause lui les malheurs n'ont pas cessé de nous frapper .  
  
-Il n'y est pour rien .  
  
-Il doit mourir ."  
  
Ils firent mine de s'approcher , Ruka qui était armée du vieux fusil de leur père commença à faire feu .  
  
"-Cours Asato !  
  
-Mais oneesan ...  
  
-Cours !"  
  
Et les larmes aux yeux il s'enfuit et ne s'arrêta que lorsque les coup de feu n'étaient plus audibles.  
  
Il attendit une heure ou deux avant de revenir chez eux espérant que sa grande soeur aille bien mais lorsqu'il arriva c'est son corps son vie qu'il trouva .  
  
Il s'agenouilla près de Ruka et sanglota , tout ça était de sa faute , si seulement il n'était pas né , si seulement il avait eu le courage de sa battre pour elle comme elle avait pour lui durant tout ses années .  
  
Soudain de la tristesse il passa à la colère , non tout était de leur faute à eux ! Aux habitants de ce maudit village qui ne l'avait jamais accepté...  
  
µµµµµµµµµµFin du flash backµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Aya regarda Tusuzki d'un air surpris , le brun avait les larmes aux yeux . Cela ne lui plut pas , il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié .  
  
Il allait lui dire de garder sa compassion pour lui même lorsque le brun se jeta aux pied du lit de sa petite soeur .  
  
"-Gomen Ruka ! Gomen oneesan !  
  
-Tsuzuki ! Fit Aya interdit .  
  
-Gomen ! Gomen ! Si seulement je n'était pas né ."  
  
Le rouquin voulut le toucher mais ne rencontra que le vide , le shinigami avait quitté la chambre en courant .  
  
Aya inquiet malgré lui le suivit en se demanda bien ce qu'il lui avait pris , un moment il le perdit de vue et le chercha partout puis tout d'un coup il entendit des cris venant d'une voix familière .  
  
"-NON ! LACHEZ MOI !  
  
-Du calme monsieur , fit la voix d'un homme d'âge mur , infirmière conduisez le dans une chambre , cela doit être un patient de l'aile psychiatrique .  
  
-Oui docteur .  
  
-NON ! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME TOUCHER !  
  
-Calmez vous où j'appelle la sécurité ."  
  
Aya en s'approchant d'un peu plus près vit qu'il s'agissait de Tsuzuki et courut vers lui .  
  
"-Excusez moi monsieur , il ne s'agit pas d'un patient mais d'un ami qui est venu avec moi rendre visite à ma soeur .  
  
-Et bien vous feriez bien de surveillez d'un peu plus près votre ami .  
  
-Oui docteur ."  
  
Sans dire un mot de plus tout deux sortirent de l'hôpital .  
  
Une fois dehors Aya éclata .  
  
"-On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris !  
  
-Il voulait m'enfermer ! Il voulait m'enfermer ! Il voulait m'enfermer !"  
  
Aya ne trouva rien à dire , et conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à la maison .  
  
Une fois arrivé Tsuzuki montra son plus beau sourire .  
  
"-On est arrivé Aya-kun , je meurs de faim ."  
  
Apparence , tout n'était question que d'apparence .  
  
Aya le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à l'intérieur , réfléchissant sur les événements d'aujourd'hui . Il était évident maintenant que leur nouvel employé n'était pas aussi gamin et stupide qu'on voudrait le croire , mais alors qui était il vraiment ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
Je sais c'est un peu court , s'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez merci . 


End file.
